


I Love You

by utanda09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, It's not really angst, M/M, but i do know i love skz and hyunlix, but it's not happy either, i don't know how to tag, it's incredibly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utanda09/pseuds/utanda09
Summary: Hyunjin has never seen Felix look so devastated until he let the words slip out.Or, in which the words “I love you” is not only a show of affection but a promise, with fatal consequences when the promise is broken.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	I Love You

_I love you._

Three simple words that could result in the penalty of death.

Lies. That was what people were afraid of. Stepping into commitment only for fragile minds to betray, to pursue another, to leave, or to be left by, their beloved. They were words rarely uttered, even in relationships that lasted for years. But it was true how those who used the words hastily were the quickest to fall apart; it was all too familiar to see one half of a recent couple being taken into the penalty center, fighting to break free more often than not. Love was a choice, they said, yet it was restricted to one single commitment.

Not saying the words was the only loophole. It was difficult, but safe.

.

When Hwang Hyunjin was younger, he wondered why adults had found it difficult to not say the words.

If he were asked, and if it were allowed, Hyunjin would have easily said that he loved his friends and family. Yet, he never found saying it to be a necessity, unlike some people he saw on TV, in movies. He even heard people saying it on the streets on some occasions, the words uttered off-handedly only to result in a gasp from both the giving and receiving ends, a wave of uneasiness easily filling the air until the other replied with a soft, teary, “I love you, too.”

Little did he know.

.

Lee Felix was beautiful. Lee Felix was warm. Lee Felix was Hyunjin’s sunshine and the starry night sky at the same time. Hyunjin loved Felix, and there was always an itch at the back of his mouth whenever they were together, three words hanging on the tip of his tongue. He’d caught himself on the verge of saying it so many times; every time their hands intertwined, every time a light pink dusted over the boy’s freckles, every time Felix shot him that bright, loving smile.

And now, as he stares at Felix next to him on the couch, feels how the other simply _melts_ into his touch when he places a hand on the back of his head – Hyunjin can’t help it. He takes a breath, retracts his hand, and says it.

“I love you.”

Hyunjin stares as Felix’s head snaps up, the movement so fast it makes the taller cringe. He watches as uncertainty and _tears_ fill the shorter boy’s eyes, full lips parting and then closing before parting again, only to out a pathetic sob as a single tear falls down his cheek.

“Why would you say that?” Felix rasps out, a hand curling into Hyunjin’s shirt. “Take it back, wait, don’t, wait,” he continues, shaking his head, brows furrowing.

“Lix,” Hyunjin breathes, wrapping a hand around Felix’s smaller one.

The latter continues to shake his head, but he laces their fingers together, tight, in a swift movement. “Don’t – don’t _Lix_ me, you ass.”

“Lix, look at me.” Hyunjin feels bad for almost laughing; Felix was truly pathetic at being mad. “I meant what I said, and I’m not taking it back.” He watches as the other slowly look up at him, face already red and blotchy. Hyunjin can’t hold back his smile as he says, “Sorry, but you still look incredibly cute with a face like that.”

Felix makes a face again, as if he’s holding back more tears. “I don’t want you to leave me,” he finally chokes out. “I don’t want you gone.”

Hyunjin shakes his head. “Then I won’t,” he says, reaching with his free hand to wipe another one of Felix’s stray tears. “I know what I’m saying, and I mean it when I say that I love you, Felix.” He pauses, then adds, softly, almost inaudibly, “And you don’t have to say it back, in case you ever decide to leave.”

And then Hyunjin is shoved back and lying on his couch, a familiar weight on top of him as he listens to Felix murmur the three words like a mantra – _I love you I love you I love you I love you._

And as Felix repeats the words over and over, Hyunjin feels like he’s choking, like there’s not enough air. He curls an arm around the other’s slim waist, tight, begging breathlessly for Felix to stop as tears of his own begin falling down. But Felix doesn’t stop, instead moving to raise his head, pressing his lips to Hyunjin’s in small, yet desperate pecks.

_I love you, I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this is my first post ha ha ha please be nice i don't know what i'm doing
> 
> 2\. if you got confused reading this, it's okay i got confused writing this & feel free to ask questions i guess, but you can interpret it however you want aka i am too lazy to explain unless asked
> 
> 3\. please ignore any grammatical errors i bsed this at 2 am
> 
> 4\. i know the title is dumb but alas i am not creative :(
> 
> 5\. if you read this far thank you for reading & i hope you know that it is a wonderful thing to voice out your love for things and people!


End file.
